Black Tears
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: This is about Angelus first sired, after 200 years she has returned keeping a promise she made to herself. The beginning takes place 200 years ago in england,this story does not follow the series but it contains character from the 3 and 4 season. My first
1. Default Chapter

Black Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the members of Angel Investigation,this does not go along with seasons. I only own Syra Darkangelle  
  
Summary: Angelus first sired returns,and she is looking for acceptance and to see if Angelus has become Caring once again.  
  
Chapter One: Birthday Girl  
  
"Happy Birthday,Syra."Liam Angelus said,smiling sweetly,Syra opened the box to find a necklace with the intial'S' inscribed on it. She lifted her knee length black hair as he fastened around her neck.  
  
Syra followed Liam out of the house,most people called him by his last name,Angelus. She kissed him goodnight,it was forbidden to kiss before their wedding. Angelus smiled as Syra ran back inside her families house,Syra grasped the necklace firmly in her hands as she looked at the night sky,wishing for the next night to come soon,for the next night they would be wed.  
  
Angelus was halfway to the house he had built for him and Syra,as he heard soemthing following him. He stopped as he pulled out his sword,"Show yourself."  
  
"No need for violence,I am simply looking for someone." Darla purred into his ear.  
  
" Who are you looking for milady?" Angelus asked.  
  
"You." she said as she bit into his neck,draining him almost completely. She used a knife from her pocket and cut her wrist and fed him. After he stopped,he looked at Darla,his human part slowly disappearing.  
  
" Bye Syra." he said as he descended into madness.  
  
The next morning Syra woke up and was gleaming tonight she would be Mrs. Syra Angelus. Her and Angelus would not have to hide thier feelings anymore. Syra watched excitely as her family set up the wedding arrangement. They wanted their only daughters wedding to be perfect,she had waited longer and was nearly past age for excellant childbearing. She was 21,the normal age to get married and start your own life was 14. Well the day came and went,Syra was getting dressed in her wedding gown,as someone grabbed her and whispered,"Together,Now and forever."  
  
"Angelus," she whispered," you scared me half to death,you know it is bad luck to see me before the wedding."  
  
Syra turned towards him,as her scream stuck in her throat,as he bit into her neck. Angelus picked up the unconscious Syra as he lept from the window to the ground below. Darla looked at the girl,"Good hunting boy."  
  
"No,she is mine,I will make her mine." Angelus said,he tore the necklace off as he opened the locket and saw a picture of himself on one side and hers on the other. Darla soon left,after Angelus had sired Syra,he ignored Darla.Syra never strayed far from Angelus she was like his slave. Angelus soon made Drusilla,and forgot about Syra,out of anger,Willam the bloody became the vampire known as Spike.  
  
The four travelled together for the longest time. Syra watched as Drusilla hung all over Spike and then Angelus at the same time,even though she was off balanced herself,she cried a black tear sliding down her cheek. She left before they woke the next evening she woke up before all of them,as she left she whispered in the wind,"Angelus,I will see you again when you have a heart again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be cont. This is my first attempt at this fanfiction,I forgot to mention the buffy character's in the disclaimer.Please leave reviews if this seems like a mary sue I am sorry but my defintion of a mary sue is when you make yourself using your real name and how you look for the main character and this character looks like Buffy but with long black Hair. But if you have some tips give them to me,but don't bash my story i have beem writing it for two weeks straight. And sorry for any typos it is late~  
  
Cristyn 


	2. Chapter 2:Disappearences

Black Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Syra Darkangelle,I do not own any of the buffy or AI characters I used.  
  
Summary: Same as last time,Syra returns to see if Angelus has changed.  
  
Info about character: Syra has no idea of Angelus becoming Angel so if you see to her refer to Angel as Angelus that is the only name she knows him as.  
  
Chapter 2: Disappearences  
  
Angel opened his paper of the evening,as the baffling headline,Another 21year old lady taken outside her birthday party, he read the article. Connor in unusually good mood,tapped his father's shoulder,"any demons need hunted?"  
  
"Yes,one,"he said pointing to the paper," this thing only takes girls turning 21,so we make a trap."  
  
"But who would pass as turning 21,"Connor said. At that very moment,Fred walked out of the office,followed closely by Wesley. Angel looked up,"Fred,how would you like to help us,and it reguires no fighting on your part."  
  
"Help..With what?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"To catch,someone,you just go to the store and pick up things like your are having a party,and if anyone asks tell them it is for your 21st birthday and invite them if you don't know them." Angel Said.  
  
Fred shook her head,yes in agreement,Angel gave her a wad of money. Fred left and stopped at a cake store,and picked up a cake. She waited no stranger approached her,at the grocery store,she was almost finished when she accidently bumped into somebody. Fred looked at the girl,and started apologizing and explained the party line,Angel had given her. The girl looked at her and smiled and extended her hand out,"My name Is Syra Darkangelle,I am new in town and was just out shopping for my rotweiller he likes cow blood,I remember my 21st birthday,i will never forget it,it should always be remembered in every girl's life."  
  
Fred invited her to come to her party,even though the girl was a little creepy,she called Angel on the cell phone. She looked back at Syra,"They said it is ok for you to come,you can ride with me,I can't wait till 10:00 that is when I was born,so i always celebrate it at ten at night."Fred said happily.  
  
Angel hid in the shadows as Fred brought in the strange girl,as he looked at her he started to hyperventilate. Connor looked weirdly at him,but Wesley spoke up,"Lady Darkangelle,my goodness,what a find,she was writtena s slain years ago,but here she is right in our lobby."  
  
"What is so wonderful about her?"Connor asked.  
  
"She is alive after all these years,she kept her promise."Angel said to Wesley.  
  
Fred asked her to come help her get dressed,"Do you think is who we are looking for?"Wesley asked.  
  
Right at that moment,Fred's screamed echoed throughtout the hotel. The three ran to her room,when they entered Syra had a game face on,"how would you like to be 21 forever?"  
  
"Syra,leave her alone,"Angel said,he did not see her face slide back to normal,"what happened to the girl that refused to be evil?"  
  
"I am different,Angelus i give them the choice you never gave me,First you,leave me,then Drusilla takes my Willam and sires him,I never meant for him to be with us,you choose to make me,you never asked me what I wanted,you were and always will think about yourself." Syra spat at him as she turned around,a black tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Syra,I am different now,Dru is gone,so is Darla,Willam or Spike whichever one you called him lives in Sunnydale,he can not hurt anyone because of his chip he has he can only hurt demons,I help people now and I go by Angel,these are all my friends,and we lured you here to stop you." Angel said.  
  
"But who will stop you,Angelus, you call yourself Angel but I see him lurking,I feel him,did you tell them all about the slayer that fell in love with him,before him being sired,and the slayer that herself was sired,Buffy love or something else,we may never know or will we,did she just disappear recently as well,what a coincidence."Syra said her voice as venomous as ever.  
  
Wesley stood looking at Syra,as if he had found a rare peice and he had,a slayer turned vampire,the watcher usually had them staked first if that had happened and it had a few times. Syra's remark about Buffy,sparked his brain,Giles had called seeing if he had seen her,because Spike was worried. Connor walked over to Syra,and ran a finger through her black hair,amazed at how soft it was,her face was so doll like. A figure entered the room,her hair shoulder length and colored black.  
  
Angel had a tear come out of his eye as he looked at the new figure,he spoke," Is it really you,why are you here."  
  
" we go where are sire goes," the figure spoke,"the new slayer has already been given control,what else was there for me,and i thought maybe if I was like you i coulod be with you."  
  
Buffy stood with a smirk on her face,as all the girls that had disappeared stood behind her. Syra looked at Angel as she smirked and kissed Connor,she bit down slightly on his lip as she drank from the samll cut. She broke the kiss and looked at Angel. "Angelus,now see if you can break your son from my gift of enchantment,and when i am done,I will destroy everything you hold dear like you did to my life."Syra said as she exited with Buffy and her girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am cutting it off right here,till next time,if I misspelled something sorry,I am in college so maybe that will help with spelling,tell me what you think and Yes in the first chapter I made a goof with Angelus's real last name and the time period never watch Highlander and right about Buffy character's.Till next chapter.  
  
Cristyn 


End file.
